


The invasion of Zorath

by moomoo42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk and Lance and Keith go on an adventure, Hurt Lance, I’ll add more tags later, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Lonely Keith (Voltron), home sick lance, hurt keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Keith, Lance and Hunk are sent by Allura to the planet Zorath to go over their alliance with Voltron. But something goes horribly wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction.

“I’ve got you now mullet.” Lance shouts as he runs towards me gun blazing. Coming close is a mistake, I use my sword to change the direction of his gun slightly so I can dodge the shots, before ducking down and swinging my leg round hitting him in the back of his knees. He falls landing hard on his back. I place my sword across his neck.  
  
“In your dreams.” I say giving him a smug look.  
  
I stand before turning back to Shiro who is smiling, his arms crossed in front of him.  
  
“Well done Keith and nice try Lance.” He says holding out a hand to Lance to help him up.  
  
I roll my eyes at Shiros obvious attempt to cheer Lance up, but he takes Shiros hand smiling. My chest tightens but I ignore it and leave the training room before anyone can notice. I go straight to my own room with nowhere else to go, I couldn’t train anymore with Lance and Shiro in there and all the other rooms probably had another member of the team in it. I lie down on my bed mentally and physically exhausted.  
  
I don’t know when it started but I’ve begun to want to get closer to the other paladins, I want to become true friends with them. It’s a bit different with Lance, sometimes I find myself staring at him or my chest tightens as I see him flirting with everything that moves. I put my hand over my eyes and sigh, no matter how I feel I don’t know what to do about it. Every time I try to have a nice conversation with Lance we end up arguing and with everyone else they feel distant, even Shiro.  
  
There’s a knock at my door, I sit up before saying. “Come in.”  
  
Is it Lance?  
  
The door slides open, its Shiro. I lay back down sighing again, why did I think it would be Lance.  
  
“You alright buddy?” Shiro asks with his usual fatherly smile.  
  
“I’m fine. What’s up?” I ask changing the subject before Shiro can continue. He understands that I don’t want to talk about it so he moves on.  
  
“Allura wants everyone at the bridge.” He says still smiling but I can see the worried look in his eyes, I ignore it and stand up. He turns and starts to walk away, I follow close behind him. We reach the bridge and step inside, everyone is already here waiting for us. Pidge and Hunk are talking about something that I couldn’t understand even if I tried, Lance is standing next to them yawning obviously not understanding their words either. Allura and Coran are standing up front talking until they see us come in.  
  
“Good you’re here, let’s start.” Allura says getting everyone’s attention. “The planet Zorath is at risk of being invaded by the Galra and want to join the Voltron alliance. A lot of us are too busy to go down to sign the treaty so I’m sending Keith, Lance and Hunk in the yellow lion to seem less threatening.” I look to Lance he’s glaring at me, on reflex I glare back.  
  
“Why do I have to go with this guy?!” Lance snarls.  
  
“Do I have to go with this idiot?” I growl back to hide how much his words actually hurt me.  
  
Allura looks to Hunk before saying. “Watch them.” Hunk sighs nodding. We go to change into our armour before making our way to the hanger and into the yellow lion. As soon as we’re inside standing next to the pilot seat Lance turns to me.  
  
“I can’t believe I have to…” he starts, but Hunk interrupts him.  
  
“No. Nope. No way are you two fighting in my lion. You two are going get along or I’m dumping you both in space.” That makes Lance shut up he looks like a kicked puppy, I turn away so he can’t see me smile. Lance and I continue to stand in silence behind the pilot chair, while Hunk follows the coordinates to Zorath.  
  
“Are we there yet?” Lance asks for what felt like the millionth time. I roll my eyes.  
  
“Yes, we’re here.” Hunk says pointing in front of them to a planet with the same greens and blues as earth except with a lot more green. I hear a small gasp next to me I look towards the sound to see Lance staring wide-eyed at the planet. “We’re going in.” Hunk says while putting us into a dive towards the planet, the sudden jolt pulls Lances eyes away from the planet. He looks at me and I realise I’m staring, I quickly look back to the planet which we’re getting closer and closer to.  
  
As we get closer the green starts to take the form of trees and I see a large tower sticking up out of the middle of them. Hunk lands in an opening in front of the tower is circular, tall and grey, and I can see some cracks on the walls which are glowing light blue, there is also a large stone door in front of us.  
  
The door opens inwards revealing a light blue ball of light about the size of a soccer ball. We’re all surprised when it starts talking.  
  
“Welcome paladins of Voltron. My name is Cray’oon I am the leader of the inhabitants of this planet. I thank ye for coming to our world. I shall now take upon a form to make ye more comfortable.”  
  
The Zorathian shines brightly and I cover my eyes with my arm, once the light fades I lower my arm. The Zorathian has changed from a ball of light to what looks like a human girl with long straight blue hair and glowing light blue eyes with no iris or pupils. She’s beautiful, I look at Lance, as I thought he’s staring and almost drawling. He steps forward with a smirk on his face, he’s obviously about to flirt. Luckily Hunk puts his hand out in front of Lance stopping him.  
  
“Thank you, I am Hunk and this is Lance and Keith.” Lance gives Cray’oon finger guns while smirking and I nod slightly. She smiles and welcomes us inside.  
  
“Once they see you my people shall take on similar forms for your comfort.” She walks ahead talking to Hunk about her planet and her people. In the middle of the room we walk into, there is a large glowing crystal the same colour as Cray’oons eyes, it feels like it’s pulling me in.  
  
“This is the power source of our community.” Cray’oon says snapping me out of my trance.  
  
“Where is everyone else? I couldn’t see anyone when we were coming in on the lion.” I ask.  
  
“They are underground. I shall show you.” She says pointing towards a staircase at the back wall going down. We follow her as she makes her way down the stairs. We walk for a while the path curving round and round until it opens up to a large platform with an amazing view.  
  
There are the tallest trees I have ever seen with wooden houses on top of them and bridges between them. Below the trees there is a bright blue light shining giving the whole area light and making beautiful patterns on the trees trunks.  
  
I gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasp.  
  
The view is amazing. I look to the others to see they’re just as amazed.  
  
“It’s beautiful.” Lance says smiling widely.  
  
“Yeah.” Hunk says in reply.  
  
“I shall introduce you to my people so they can change into your form.” Cray’oon says before turning back to the tower and placing her hand on its wall. Under her hand the wall glows blue and the cracks in the wall glow brighter around her hand. “I have sent a message for everyone to come here.” She turns back to us smiling politely.  
  
I look around at the trees, there are multible balls of light which are all different shades of blue making their way towards us. Once there is a large crowd of Zorathians gathered around us Cray’oon steps forward to speak.  
  
“My people, these are three of the paladins of Voltron who have come to enable us to join their alliance. With their help the Galra will not be able to defeat us. For their comfort we shall all take upon their form.”  
  
All of the Zorathians shine brightly, I look away with my arm up in front of me. It takes a minute but the light finally fades, I lower my arm and turn back to look. The Zorathians have all changed into beautiful people with varying shade of blue hair and glowing blue eyes.  
  
Lance steps forward gaping at their beauty, Hunk holds his arm to stop him doing anything stupid in front of Cray’oon. Seeing this she smiles.  
  
“Let us feast!” She announces. Everyone cheers and surrounds us pulling us across one of the bridges. I try to wiggle out of their grasp, but there are to many of them. They take us into a large room with tables and lots of chairs it must be a dining hall. There are three long tables the largest in the middle. Cray’oon sits at the head of the middle table, while I get placed in a seat next to her with Hunk across from me and Lance next to me. Everyone else sits in all the other seats chatting happily. “Serve the food!”  
  
People come in from side doors with food and drinks. They place everything on the tables. Hunk is gripping his hands together excitedly.  
  
“How did you guys eat before?” Lance asks with out thinking. I shoot him a look, but Cray’oon just chuckles.  
  
“We absorb food.”  
  
Hunk now interested asks. “Can you taste it?  
  
“Yes we can.” While they continue talking I start to eat. I grab the most normal looking food, it appears tobe purple mashed potato, I try it and it tastes like cheesy mashed apple and it makes my mouth feel hot and cold at the same time. After that I’m too anxious to try anything else so I just eat the purple mash that’s on my plate. Lance and Hunk have plates full of food that they are eating happily.  
  
“I’m full and tired. Is there some where I can sleep?” I ask Cray’oon.  
  
“Yes.” She says waving a boy over. “This is Plather, he shall take you to your accommodation.”  
  
Plather walks me out of the dining hall before turning to me. “You’re the red paladin, right?” He asks smiling widely at me.  
  
“Yes?” I say confused, I’m obviously the red paladin I’m wearing the red armour. His smile somehow gets even wider.  
  
“Wow! That’s amazing. The red lion is the fastest right? Is it cool being an arm? What’s it like inside the lion? Wait, what’s it like to form Voltron?” he’s talking to fast I can’t keep up with what he’s saying, he sees me struggling. “Oh… Sorry, I’ve just heard so much about Voltron. It’s a legend here.”  
  
I try my best to answer all his questions as we walk across a couple of bridges. He stops walking in front of a wooden house.  
  
“We’re here. The other paladins will be here once they finish eating.” He hands me a small wooden square with a button on it. “Press this if you or your fellow paladins need anything.” He says goodbye before leaving. I walk inside the house into the first room, it’s really nice with what looks like a couch and a fireplace. There are four doors leading off of this room I check them, three of them are bedrooms with double beds and the fourth one is a bathroom.  
  
I choose one of the bedrooms and push the bed to the wall. I use the floor space to train doing push-ups and sit-ups. After doing that for a while I hear someone come inside. I get up from the sit up I’m doing and walk out into the main room. Hunk and Lance are here they see me, Lance scowls marching off to look in all the rooms.  
  
“Hey, Keith. The alliance is going well, we should be able to leave tomorrow.” Hunk explains.  
  
I nod before saying. “I’m going to sleep.” I turn back into my room and lay down on the bed. Normally I struggle to get to sleep, but it’s so soft that I fall into a deep sleep almost straight away.  
  
* * *  
  
I wake up with a strange feeling. The feeling makes me get up and quietly go out into the main room. I stand there for a few seconds until I hear a noise coming from one of the bedrooms. I move to the room and put my ear against the door, I hear someone whimpering.  
  
I slowly open the door as quietly as I can. Lance is lying on the bed thrashing his head side to side with his face scrunched up. He’s obviously having a nightmare, I move quickly to his side and shake him by his shoulders while saying.  
  
“Lance! Lance wake up.” His eyes shoot open and sits bolt up right gasping, tears are rolling down his cheeks and he looks scared. “Lance… Are you ok?” I ask slowly. He takes a few more breaths before saying.  
  
“… I’m fine.” He wipes the tears off his cheeks still looking upset.  
  
“You don’t look fine.” I say worried.  
  
“It’s just…” He starts. “… This place looks kind of like earth and…” He trails off. I don’t know what to do, I’m not good at comforting people, I think of what Shiro would do when I was upset. I slowly pull him into an awkward hug, he freezes for a second shocked, before laying his head on my chest, putting his arms around my stomach and silently crying. I feel his tears wet my clothes we remain like that for a few minutes.  
  
BOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

Hunk and I leave the dining hall with the boy Plather who took Keith earlier. We follow him onto one of the bridges.

   
“You two are the legs of Voltron right?” Plather asks slowly.  
   
“Yeah. We are.” I say proudly.  
   
“That’s amazing.” He goes quiet again almost like he’s afraid to talk. “We’re here. Your friend knows how to contact me if you need anything.” We nod before going inside the house in front of us. Once we’re inside Keith comes out of a room to the side of us. He’s wearing black pant and a grey shirt, he’s been working out and there is sweat dripping off his face my face starts to heat up so I quickly go to check out the other rooms.  
   
When I’m inside what I’ve decided will be my room I sit on the bed to calm my heart, which is beating like crazy. Why did have to be Keith that I fell in love with. It started as a rivalry, but now that’s just a cover to hide how I feel.  
   
I try to think about something else, but that just makes my mind drift to Earth and my family. I lie down on the bed all these thoughts swimming around in my head until I finally fall asleep.  
   
I’m standing on the road in front of my house, I’m on earth, I’m home. I run up to my front door and go to knock, as soon as my fist hits the door it swings open. I step inside, it’s dark I can only just see my surroundings. I try to turn the light on but it doesn’t work.  
   
I walk into the lounge room to see bodies scattered around the room. They’re lying in awkward angles covered in blood, they are obviously dead. I take a step closer, I recognise them. I gasp jumping back in shock, they’re my family. I let out a sob and tears roll down my cheeks, I try to leave the room but suddenly I can’t move. I’m stuck staring at their lifeless bodies until I feel someone grab my shoulders and I hear someone saying my name.  
   
My eyes snap open and I sit bolt upright. I gasp for air, my face feels wet.  
   
“Lance… Are you ok?” I look up while I take some deep breaths, it’s Keith.  
   
“… I’m fine.” I say trying to make him leave as I feel more tears coming up in my eyes. I wipe them away.  
   
“You don’t look fine.” Keith says looking worried.  
   
“It’s just…” I start trying to think of a lie. Failing to think of one I give up. “… This place looks kind of like Earth and…” I stop talking scared it will make me cry again if I talk about it. I’m trying to hold back tears when I feel Keith put his arms around my shoulders to pull me into a hug. I freeze shocked, before laying my head against his chest and putting my arms around his stomach. We stay like that for a few minutes his warmth calming my mind.  
   
BOOM!  
   
There’s an explosion in the distance that shakes the ground around us. I pull away from Keith and we both stand up before running into the main room. Hunk comes running out of his room a few seconds later.  
   
“Put on your armour.” Keith shouts. We all run to our rooms and put on our armour, before running back into the main room.  
   
“Let’s go.” I say sniffling slightly. We leave the house and make our way past the dining hall to the tower as quickly as we can. Once we get there we see Cray’oon talking to a few of her people. Keith steps up to her side.  
   
“What’s going on?” he asks.  
   
“It’s the Galra, they have given us a warning shot.” She says with a concerned look. Hunk and I step forward.  
   
“How many ships are there?” Hunk asks.  
   
“One so far.” She says. “But more could be coming and they have told us to surrender or they will use force.”  
   
“Could you take them out in the yellow lion?” Keith asks Hunk.  
   
“Probably?” Hunk says until he sees Keith’s expression. “Yeah. I can take one ship.”  
   
“Ok. We’ll stay here in case any Galra come down to the ground.” Keith says. Hunk agrees before leaving to go to his lion.

“You’ll be able to see better from the tower.” Cray’oon says walking into the tower and up the stairs. We follow her for a while passing the room with the crystal until we reach the top of the top. We look up, the Galra ship is above us shooting at the yellow lion. Hunk dodges the shots while shooting back causing small explosions on the side of the ship. Cray’oon goes back underground to see her people.

Suddenly a load more ships appear, one with a weird device on the front of it. The device lights up then the light spreads across the atmosphere, covering the whole planet.

“What’s that?” I ask Hunk and Keith. Hunk starts saying a whole lot of stuff that I can not understand. “English Hunk.” I say.

“Oh... sorry.” Hunk says while attacking the ships. “It’s a barrier which blocks long distance communication.”

“So we can’t contact the others?” I ask.

“Yeah. I can’t contact them unless I move far away from it and I can’t break the barrier with all these ships around.”

“Ok. Go then.” Keith says.

“I can’t leave you two...” Hunk starts, but Keith interrupts him.

“It’s the best thing you can do right now. You can’t get to us and you can’t defeat these guys by yourself. We need you to go get help.”

“Ok, I will. Stay safe.” With that he leaves. Keith sighs thinking. I look up at the ships to see one of them pointing their ion cannon at us.

“Um Keith.”

“Not right now Lance.” He says thinking. The ion cannon powers up.

“Keith!” I shout pulling him down the stairs.

“Lance! What the hell!?” Keith yells angry.

“Ion cannon.” A day panting from running. He understands and starts running without me pulling him.

There’s an explosion below us and the tower begins to collapse. We continue to run until I hear Keith shout my name before everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally convince Hunk to leave in his lion to get help. I look down to the ground thinking, what should we do? There are so many ships plus, Lance and I don’t have our lions.

“Um Keith.”

“Not right now Lance.” I go back to thinking, when I hear Lance shout my name before suddenly grabbing me and pulling me down the stairs.

“Lance! What the hell.” I yell angrily.

“Ion cannon.” He says panting from running.

I understand and try to run faster while Lance let’s go of my arm. There’s an explosion below us and the tower begins to collapse. I see the roof starting to break in front of us, a large chunk of it fall towards Lance. I shout his name, but it’s to late it falls on top of him. The tower finally stabilizes so I run to Lances side, His helmet is broken with blood seeping out and his leg is stuck under a large rock.

“Lance.” I say gently shaking his shoulders. He doesn’t respond, I don’t know what to do. If I leave to get help the Galra could shoot the tower again, but if I move the rock it could end up hurting him even more. I decide to risk it and move the rock. I move to his leg and put my hands under the rock, I take a deep breath before heaving it off of him.

I let out a sigh.

It looks broken and there’s a gash that is bleeding, but it’s not as bad as it could have been. I pull his arms over my shoulders as I move him I hear him groan in pain. I make my way down the stairs until I reach the room with the crystal. The roof is mostly gone and the rubble has covered the way down underground. I’m surprised the tower has stayed up at all.

Just then I hear a low rumbling and another few pieces of the roof fall down. I run as carefully as I can with Lance on my back out of the door and away from the tower. I hear it collapsing behind me, I quickly lay Lance on the ground and use my body to cover him from the rubble flying everywhere. I feel a sharp pain in my right shoulder as something hits me. I feel some warm liquid that I’m guessing is blood dripping down my back.

I stay still until everything goes quiet, I push myself up with my good arm. I hear Lance groan under me I look down to see his eyes flutter open.

“Keith?” he says weakly.

“Don’t worry Lance I’m here, but we’ve got to move. They could fire again any second.” Lance nods slightly before wincing in pain from the movement. I help him to sit up and he groans again.

“My leg… it hurts…” he say biting his lip.

“I know. It’s broken, but it will be ok.” I say trying to keep my voice steady. He sighs before saying.

“Ok. Let’s go.” I help him stand on his good foot while he puts his hand on my injured shoulder, I let out a grunt in pain. He quickly releases me.

“You’re hurt?” Lance says his face changing to a look of worry and guilt.

“I’m fine just use the other shoulder.” I say giving a small smile despite the pain. We start to walk Lance only using his good leg with his face scrunched up, he’s trying to hide his pain. 

After walking through trees for a while Lance is completely out of breath.

“We’re far enough away now.” I say letting Lance down against a tree. 

“I’m cold.” I hear Lance whisper. It is pretty cold and the sun is starting to set.

“We can’t start a fire the Galra might see the smoke.” I explain. Lance nods slowly but he’s shivering. I let out a deep breath before I sit next to him and put my good arm around his shoulders to keep him warm. He freezes shocked for a second, and then he leans his head on my shoulder and sighs.

“Hey Keith… What do you miss about Earth.” Lance asks slowly.

I think for a second before saying. “The sunsets… Maybe? There isn’t much for me to miss. What about you?” I ask.

“Rain, the ocean… My family.” He says sadly.

“Tell me about them.” I say trying to distract him. It works he tells me all about his family and I learn a lot more about Lance.

Once it’s dark Lance talks himself to sleep leaning against my side and I’m keeping an eye out for Galra. I yawn felling exhausted from everything that’s happened today and before I can stop my self I drift off to sleep.

***

I wake to the sound of footsteps in the distance, I quickly take out my bayard before gently shaking Lances shoulder. He slowly opens his eyes before saying in a ruff voice.

“Keith?” I put my finger to my lips and he shuts his mouth. I stand up without making a noise. The footsteps are getting closer until finally they’re close enough for me to see that they are Galra soldiers. I activate my bayard in my left hand just when they see me. My right arm is lying uselessly at my side, but I still have my left. I run the Galra while they start shooting at me. I either dodge or deflect the shots with my blade. 

I start to take them out slashing and stabbing, but there are more of them then I originally thought.

Suddenly I hear Lance cry out in pain behind me. I turn to see a few Galra standing behind Lance, one of them holding him up by his arm ignoring his broken leg. Lances face is scrunched up in pain. The Galra holding Lance puts a gun to Lances head making a growl escape my lips.

“Drop your sword or I shoot the blue paladin.”


	5. Chapter 5

I’m watching Keith taking down the Galra that attacked us. I want to help him with my Bayard, but my head is spinning and I don’t want to accidentally hit Keith. Suddenly someone grabs me from behind and pulls me up. The sudden movement makes pain shoot up my leg and I cry out. Keith turns to see what happened, when he sees me being held up by my arm he growls. He actually growls. I would have laughed at him if I weren’t holding in the whimpers of pain that threaten to escape my mouth. 

“Drop your sword or I shoot the blue paladin,” the Galra that’s holding me demands. I think he’s the leader, but the pain from my head and leg is making it hard to think straight, so I might be wrong. I expect Keith to continue to fight, but instead he drops his Bayard with a worried expression. Another Galra grabs Keith’s arms and handcuffs them behind his back. I feel myself being thrown over the Galras shoulder and I let out a small whimper as my head and leg throb.

We start to walk with Keith walking directly behind me. I try to look up at him, but the movement makes everything hurt more. The pain is too much and my vision starts to darken. I hear Keith talking to me, but I can’t hold on. I black out.

&&&

I wake up lying on something comfortable. I’m tempted to fall back to sleep, but then I feel a dull pain in my head and leg. Suddenly I remember everything that’s happened. I slowly open my eyes. Keith’s face is right above mine looking at me while frowning. Once he sees that my eyes are open he forces a smile.

“Lance, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” He asks quietly.

“… Thirsty.” I say in a raspy voice.

“Sorry Lance we don’t have any water.” He says scrunching his eyebrows. I try to talk again, but I just end up coughing. The coughing makes my leg move so my coughing turns into whimpers of pain. “Lance! Are you ok?” Keith asks looking worried.

“I’m… ok.” I say trying to lift my head and failing.

Keith helps me sit up against a wall. I look around we’re in a grey cell all the sides except one are plain dark walls, the last one is bars. I’m about to ask where we are when we hear footsteps coming towards our cell. Keith stands and moves in front of me blocking me from view so I don’t see who stops in front of our cell, but I do hear them.

“The blue paladin’s coming with me,” they say in a gruff voice.

“No way,” Keith says crossing his arms defiantly.

“You don’t have a say in the matter.”

“You’ll have to get through me before you can do anything to him,” Keith replies, making warmth spread from my chest, which is crushed by what the Galra says next.

“Alright then.” I can hear the smirk in his voice as the cells door opens.

I see Keith get into a fighting position in front of me, but it’s no use. I hear the sound of electricity and Keith crying out in pain as he falls to the floor unconscious. I look up to The Galra to see him staring right back at me with a sadistic smile that makes shivers go up my spine. I try using my good leg to push away from them, but it’s no use. My backs against the wall and there’s nothing I can do to escape. I take one last look at Keith’s limp body as I’m dragged away.

&&&

“Lance, you have to stay awake,” I try to keep him awake, but its no use, he passes out almost straight away lying limply over the Galras shoulder.

The Galra behind me gives me a shove making me wince at the pain in my shoulder. We walk for a while until we reach a large pod. They load us in and fly up to one of the main ships. They chuck us in a cell and leave without a word. I move Lance so his head is lying on my lap. I stroke back his hair and frown, he needs medical attention, but he won’t be able to get it here. His eyes flicker open and I force a smile.

“Lance, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” I whisper.

“… Thirsty.” He says in a raspy voice.

“Sorry Lance we don’t have any water.” He opens his mouth to reply, but all that comes out is coughing. The coughing quickly turns into whimpers of pain as he jostles his leg. “Lance! Are you ok?”

“I’m… ok.” He tries to lift his head that falls back to my lap instantly

I help him sit up against a wall, being careful of his injuries. I hear footsteps coming towards our cell. I stand in front of Lance making sure that he is blocked from view. A Galran soldier stops in front of our cell.

“The blue paladin’s coming with me,” they say in a gruff voice.

“No way,” I answer standing firm.

“You don’t have a say in the matter.”

“You’ll have to get through me before you can do anything to him.” There’s no way that I’ll let them take Lance.

“Alright then,” they reply with a sadistic smirk.

I get into a fighting position ready to protect Lance, but I don’t know how much I can do with an injured shoulder, especially when he brings out a baton that sparks with electricity. They open the cell and hit me square in the chest. I cry out in pain before falling into blackness.


End file.
